Home
by Lt.Colonel John Sheppard
Summary: The O'Neill family from someone else's perspective.


_The near future  
_

Julia Miller glanced nervously around her one last time before zipping her bag shut. It was Christmas vacation, finally, and all around her were sounds of joyous celebration, but Julia was not taking part. She was just too preoccupied.

The knock at the door both startled and calmed her. She quickly opened it to reveal Jacob ("Jake" as he liked to be called) O'Neill carrying a giant duffel bag. He was, of course, the reason she was so tense. They had been dating since shortly after their arrival at Denver State, and that was now over four years ago. This year, he had once again asked her to come home with him for Christmas, like he did for the previous three years, and she had accepted. Now though, she was beginning to regret that choice.

"You look tense," Jake greeted her, leaning in for a kiss. "What's up?"

"I'm just nervous about meeting your family."

"Trust me, they're going to love you," he assured her, picking up her bag and slinging that over his shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Julia asked as she locked the door behind them.

"Because I love you," Jake responded, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Julia looked around as Jake drove through Colorado Springs. It was a pretty town, covered in snow, with a lot of trees. She glanced over at Jake and saw the ear-splitting grin on his face.

This was the problem. Jake was extremely close with his family, and valued their opinions very highly. Julia wanted to make a good impression on these people who were so important to Jake.

They pulled into a driveway and he parked the car in a small parking lot. The sign by the house read _Carter and O'Neill's B&B_, which Vanessa knew belonged to Jake's Uncle Mark and Aunt Emily, and that both of his parents had worked very hard on it after his father had retired and his mother resigned her commission of something called SG-1 to a Cameron Mitchell. They built the Bed and Breakfast out of Jake's father's old house on the pretense that Mark wanted to spend time with his sister and get to know his brother-in-law.

Jake said it was really because his father and mother spent so many years in the military that they wanted to do something different. She knew that Jake had spent his summers in Colorado and Minnesota at his father's cabin. Even though both of his parents weren't originally from Colorado, the work they did made it possible for them to set up residency here and continued to live here 20 years later. She also knew she would be meeting many aunts and uncles who were actually really good friends of his parents from their days in the Air Force. It seemed like a very close-knit group, which just made the situation more intimidating for Julia.

Jake turned off the ignition, and turned to Julia. His excitement was contagious, and Julia felt some of the fear slip away from her. "Ready?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Jake walked right up and in through the front door. "We're here!" he called. Julia heard movements almost immediately in response.

"What, you don't think we have paying guests? You get more like your father every day," a woman scolded, but with such a huge grin that Julia knew she was joking. Jake embraced her.

"Oh Auntie Em, I know you and Uncle Mark never let anyone but family stay here during the holidays. It's tradition. Besides, I wouldn't want you to think I'd grown up, or anything," Jake replied. "Aunt Emily, this is Julia. Julia, this is my Aunt Emily."

"Call me Emily. It's nice to meet you Julia. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you from this boy over here. Actually reminds me a little of another man I know." Emily offered, shaking Julia's hand warmly.

"Are you referring to myself, Emily Carter?" came a deep voice from the door.

"Don't listen to him Em. He thinks everyone is talking about him all the time," added the dark haired woman who had just come through the door. "And just who is this handsome man standing here?"

"Cassie, if you weren't already taken, and if we weren't, you know, related, you'd be the first person I'd call. But since you're technically still married to Uncle Daniel's son, David, and since I'm technically, you know, your brother….that is SO not going to happen. I'd like to introduce you guys to Julia. Julia, this is my adoptive sister, Cassandra, and my sometimes stoic, but funny and lovable Uncle Teal'c, but we like to call him 'Murray'." Jake introduced.

"Thank you Jake O'Neill. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Julia Miller," Teal'c nodded his head while smiling.

"Uh…You too Murray" Julia said. Julia was kinda taken back by the African-American's appearance and wanted to know why Murray had a gold tattoo on his forehead but Jake just shook his head and mouthed "long story". She would later find out that this man was nothing more than a giant teddy bear.

"Julia, let me give you a little girl advice: run. Run now, because once the O'Neill men have wormed their way into your heart, you're stuck with them forever. Honestly, ask Sam, she'll tell you the same thing," Cassie advised, winking conspiratorially.

"Hey!" Jake responded, acting insulted. Cassie just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Alright, all of you come in. We want to get you guys settled before dinner. Besides, were expecting many more people to be arriving shortly, and well need the doorway clear," Emily offered, ushering everyone inside. "Jake, your parents went to the airport to pick up your siblings, but George's flight was delayed, so they're still there. They'll all be here for dinner. Daniel, Vala, General Mitchell and Jonas are all supposed to be getting here within the hour."

"I assume I'm in my room?" Jake asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

"I don't recall you ever purchasing a room, but yes, Jake, you're in the same room," Emily retorted, grinning at her nephew. "Julia, if he's being a pain in the ass, feel free to kick him out of the room, or come on down here without him. I know O'Neill boys can be a handful." Julia smiled, and Jake led her upstairs.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Julia had finally begun to relax. The room at the B&B was gorgeous, as was the entire B&B for that matter. Jake had given her a tour of the town and it was a nice place that Julia found herself growing to like very quickly. The tour had included some interesting stops, like O'Malley's, where apparently Jake's parents and Daniel got kicked out for fighting. Also showing her where his father proposed to his mother. He also wanted to show her Cheyenne Mountain and The Air Force Academy, but he decided that would be for another time. He also showed her places where Jake played as a child.

But now what Julia was privately referring to as the hour of doom was upon them. It was time to head back for dinner and it was going to be time to meet Jake's immediate family. While meeting Emily, Teal'c/Murray, Cassie, and later Mark (his uncle), Alan and Hannah (his cousins) had actually been really fun, her nerves were back about meeting his immediate family.

When they walked up the steps of the B&B, the cars in the parking lots confirmed that the whole gang would probably be there by now. Here we go, Julia thought as Jake opened the door.

"Jake! You're here!" cried a young woman with long, blonde hair, who ran at Jake.

He pulled her into a tight bear hug and replied "Gracie, I missed you so much!"

"Mom, Dad, your first born has returned to the fold," called out a boy who looked so much like Jake he couldn't be anyone but George, Jake's younger brother.

"Hey dork," Jake greeted, hugging his brother.

"Hey loser," George replied, grinning.

"Ah, brotherly love," another girl with dark blonde hair snarked.

"I know it tends to seem a little sentimental to you, after the way you and Gracie interact, but were boys. What can you expect?" Jake asked his youngest sister, as Janet hugged her brother.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Julia. Julia, this is my baby sister Janet, my little sister Grace, and the brat is George. Guys, Julia."

"Hi," Julia offered shyly, as they each came forward to shake her hand.

"If you're nervous, I don't blame you, but there really is nothing to worry about. Our family might seem kind of crazy, but everyone is really excited to meet you. And were hoping that you'll like us just as much as you're probably hoping well like you. Jake has been singing your praises for so long now, and we've been nagging him forever to bring you for a visit," Grace whispered, giving Julia a quick hug. "Come and sit down with me, and tell me what on earth attracted you to my brother."

Julia smiled gratefully at the friendly girl. Then she saw a man and a woman, both of them looked like they were still in their 50's, but unmistakably Jake's parents, walk into the room.

Jake took Julia's hand and led her over to them. He hugged each of his parents in turn and then stepped back. "Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Julia."

"Mr. O'Neill. Mrs. O'Neill, it's very nice to meet you," Julia offered, shaking their hands.

"It's great to meet you too Julia, we've heard a lot about you. All of it good, too. And please don't call me Mrs. O'Neill. I'm Sam, and if I get to call you Julia, you're going to have to call me Sam," the lovely woman told her, smiling brightly.

"Not me though. You're going to have to call me General O'Neill. No exceptions," the man countered, winking and smiling. Sam elbowed him sharply in the stomach. "I'm kidding. You'll have to get used to my sense of humor. Please call me Jack."

"You still have a sense of humor?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Did you just question _my_ sense of humor? You're the one who can never take a joke," he retorted.

"I can take a joke just fine. You've just never produced a good one in ten years."

"Says you, Carter. The kids think I'm funny, right?" Jack asked, turning to his children. They all refused to look at him, while trying to smother their laughter.

"I can't believe it. My whole family's against me," Jack sighed.

"They're not against you Jack, they're just with me," Sam smiled, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Well, you know what they say. If you can't beat em, join em," Jack answered, kissing his wife softly on the lips.

"Sorry Julia, you'll have to get used to them. They do this all the time. Quip, banter, argue, I don't think they even know how to have a normal conversation," Jake explained, grinning at his parents.

"That's it, c'mere squirt. I'll teach you to disrespect your elders," Jack joked, grabbing his son and giving him a gentle noogie.

"I give, I give!" Jake backtracked, and his father released him.

"Well, as much as I hate to interrupt this touching family reunion, I want to meet Julia too," a black-haired woman declared from the doorway.

"Aunt Vala!" Jake cried, hurrying over to give her a hug. "Aunt Vala, this is Julia. Julia, this is Aunt Vala."

"Hey Julia," Vala greeted. "You can just call me Vala; you don't have to tack on the aunt. If you start to feel like an outsider, believe me, I'm the one to talk to. I walked in on the whole group long after it had been formed, So I'm always looking to help give guidance to new inductees. I swear, they're not as insane as they first appear to be."

"So I understand." Julia replied, feeling much more at ease than she had moments before. Everyone was just so sweet and friendly that it was impossible to stay uncomfortable.

"Alright, alright, the rest of the introductions can be done at dinner," Emily called out from the kitchen. "Come and get it."

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

The evening sped by in a blur, and the rest of vacation followed at a similar speed. By the end of the vacation, Julia had trouble believing that she had been anxious about meeting these people. She had made plans with Cassie, Grace and Janet for when they came to town to visit Jake. Vala had assured her that if Jake ever gave her any trouble, she knew many ways to get back at him. Jack and Sam were treating her almost like a fourth daughter, and had invited her to come on the summer fishing trip that had become a tradition with the family. Both Emily and Mark had promised that there would always be a room for her at the B&B if she wanted to visit. Everyone was absolutely wonderful.

But the most amazing thing for Julia had been watching Jake's parents interact over the vacation. Jake had described his parents as married for 25 years and still as in love as ever, but she still hadn't known exactly what to expect. Her own parents had divorced long ago, and while they were still quite friendly, she had never experienced people who had been in love with each other for a long time.

It was difficult to pinpoint what it was, exactly, that made their relationship so obviously special, because it wasn't any one thing. It was a million little things. It was the way Jack would always hold the door open for Sam. The way they turned everything into a joke. It was the way they would hold hands or casually touch all the time. It wasn't sickening, the way PDAs can be, it was sweet. So subtle you'd almost miss it, but you'd still know they loved each other. It was the way they would catch each other's eye and laugh, like they were speaking their own private language. It was the way their hearts just seemed to overflow with love, for each other, for their children, for their family, and even for her.

"So Julia, you take care of Jake, okay? He's an O'Neill, and that means he's almost incapable of taking care of himself," Sam joked as Julia and Jake said their goodbyes. "They're a lot of work, but somehow, they're worth it in the end."

"I'll do my best Sam, but you know how independent they can be. Or at least, how independent they think they are," Julia responded, laughing. She and Sam embraced.

"I think that's actually a Carter characteristic," Jack commented. "But all the same, Jake, you take care of Julia okay?"

"Absolutely, Dad."

After many hugs all around, Julia and Jake walked towards their car, conversing as they packed.

"So, I told you it wouldn't be so bad, right?" Jake asked, trying to get a sense of what his girlfriend thought of his family.

"It was great Jake."

"I told you they would love you. And I was right."

"You were. The one thing you left out though was how much I was going to love them."

"Oh, I knew that too."

"How?"

"Because you love me."

"Oh I do, do I? Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure."

"How do you know?"

"How could you not?"

"Someone is a little overconfident."

"Nah, I just know how irresistible I am."

Julia rolled her eyes. "You're seriously deluded."

"And yet, you love me anyway."

"I do. This must make me even more deluded."

"Maybe. But I love you anyway."

They kissed softly. "Alright, O'Neill, now get in the car. We need to go."

"Anything you say, Miller."

Jack and Sam watched from the porch as their son and his girlfriend bantered and packed.

"So, think we should start planning the wedding?" Jack asked his wife, arms wrapped around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Ya Think?" Sam supplied, leaning into his embrace.

"Yeah…But I just hope he'll be as lucky as I was."

"Or as lucky as I was," Sam countered, turning to kiss her husband. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Carter."

"Jack..." Sam exasperated.

"Fine. I love you, Samantha." Jack gave in as he saw her give him one of her world's famous smiles.

"Always?"

"Always"

The End.


End file.
